Tenchi's True Love
by X-Man1
Summary: Ahh It is time for Tenchi to choose-Find out who he chooses in my new ongoing Fic
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi's True Love  
  
Part One: The Rebirth  
  
The food was passed around the table; all the girls were eagerly shoving their faces with food. Tenchi sighed as he watched them; even Kyonne seemed to be eating hurriedly. Since Mihoshi and her had moved out, they must not be getting any food. His eyes wandered around the table, Sasami was feeding Ryo-Ohki carrots, watching the small cabbit hop up attempting to grab it out of her hands, the cabbit meowed happily when it got the carrots in her paws and began to munch happily on it. Sasami giggled and went back to eat her own food. To his left sat Ayeka, she was attempting to eat like a lady because she was of a royal bloodline. To his right say Ryoko, eagerly stuffing her face with rice and fish. Finally Tenchi's eyes wandered to the newly reborn Sakuya. His eyes softened as soon as they hit her, she was quietly looking at her bowl, not wanting to look up at him or any of the other girls. Sakuya was once Yugi, a small child bent on killing Tenchi and his extended family. Yugi created Sakuya as a shadow of herself to get close to Tenchi and split him from the rest of the girls, making them easy to kill. Her plan failed when Tenchi stopped her and Washu placed her in a kind of stasis, allowing her body to grow from a child to a young woman, or back to the woman Tenchi fell in love with. While she was in stasis, Washu taught her the difference between right and wrong, not to mention advance math and physics. Yugi grew up to become a beautiful young girl with the brain of a genius. They tried to call her Yugi when she first awoken, but she insisted on them calling her Sakuya, so they did, she was happy. Tenchi had proclaimed his love for her before they found the truth out about her. Out of all the girls at the table, he knew that she loved him, truly, madly, and deeply. Tenchi stood up quickly and left the table, he walked out the kitchen door and out into the cool night air.   
  
Ryoko looked up, noodles hanging out of his mouth  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
Ayeka placed a hand on her mouth as she spoke  
  
"It is probably your table manners, Ryoko"  
  
"What does that mean??" Ryoko slammed her hands down on the table; the former space pirate had a terribly fast temper  
  
"It means you eat like a pig Ryoko" Ayeka also stood up  
  
Sparks flew from both their eyes as Ryoko charged up an energy attack. Ayeka was charging up her own attack as her shield logs came around her, sparking their own special energy. Mihoshi stood up attempting to break them up, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Please you two stop, don't fight at the table"  
  
The both turned on her  
  
"You stay out of this"  
  
Mihoshi slumped back to her seat whining as she slumped next to Kyonne  
  
"Why are they always mean to me, Kyonne"  
  
Kyonne sighed as she dropped her chopsticks  
  
"Because you are a bubblehead Mihoshi"  
  
"Aww Kyonne..." Mihoshi began to sob  
  
The fight between Ryoko and Ayeka began to heat up as Sasami quietly cleared the table, Ryo-Ohki following her closely on her heels, thinking hopefully she could get another carrot. No one saw Sakuya stand and walk outside.   
  
Tenchi walked down the edge of the lake, he could hear the cries of the girls inside. He sighed softly; those two were always fighting so it got kind of old really quick. He sat down on a bench and watched the moonlight twinkle off the top of the lake. It was the most beautiful sight.   
  
"Why did you leave?" A sweet voice said behind him. He turned to see Sakuya standing behind him. The moonlight shimmered off her hair. She came over and sat next to him, but not really close.   
  
"I really needed to get some air"  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and shook his head sadly  
  
"Nothing Sakuya, how do you feel today"  
  
Sakuya smiled at him  
  
"I'm getting some of my old memories back"  
  
Tenchi smiled sadly  
  
"Washu really did some good work with you"  
  
Sakuya inched closer to him, feeling a bit cold. Tenchi took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She laid her head down on his shoulder. Tenchi's heart panged out from past memories, the nights at the beach, the walks, talks of their futures. A single tear came down from his eye.   
  
"Why are you crying Tenchi?"  
  
"No reason, I'm remembering some old times with you"  
  
Sakuya sighed and raised up and kissed him lightly on the mouth  
  
"I remember those time too, Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi was taking back by shock. Could it be, she finally remembered him??  
  
He looked back down at her, only to see her smiling back up at him. SHE DID REMEMBER HIM.   
  
"Sakuya, are you really back?"  
  
"I was never gone Tenchi, I wanted to see if you still cared about me like that"  
  
Tenchi smiled happily and bent down and kissed her again, tears of joy streaming down his face. It was perfect again; he had his perfect life again. The blasts were getting louder as it seemed the girls got closer and closer to them. Sakuya sat back up quickly, Tenchi began to hear the wails of his two year old daughter, he stood slowly, knowing that he had to go to her, but not wanting to leave Sakuya, he was torn between the responsibilities of being a father and to the girl he loved.   
  
"Sakuya, I have to go..."  
  
Sakuya nodded, smiling happily at him  
  
"I know, the baby calls"  
  
"Those two, I swear, I have told them thousands of times, no fighting after Mayuka goes to bed. It takes her so long to fall asleep"  
  
Sakuya stood and nodded  
  
"Tenchi I understand. If you want I will go and help you put her back to sleep"  
  
Tenchi smiled  
  
"Ok, then we better go"  
  
He slipped his hand into his own as they walked back to the house. Smoke began to waft out from the door. Tenchi looked around at the destruction, the table was overturned and Ryoko had Ayeka pinned to the floor  
  
"Ryoko, knock it off!! You have woken up Mayuka"  
  
Ryoko's eyes were red until she heard Tenchi yell at her, the turned back to her normal gold eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi," she said as she released Ayeka  
  
"So am I Lord Tenchi" Ayeka said, coughing as she stood  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" The cries of a baby wafted down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming honey, you two clean up this mess"  
  
The girls stared at him but nodded reluctantly as they quickly grabbed brooms and began to sweep hurriedly. Tenchi shook his head slightly at the two of them.   
  
"Dayeeee" these cries had a force behind them. Tenchi took off up the stairs taking them two at a time. Sakuya stayed behind to watch the girls for a moment before she turned and followed Tenchi. She stood at the door to Tenchi and Mayuka's room. What she saw made her blush, Tenchi holding his baby girl up to his chest, Mayuka clung to his shirt, burying her face in to his shoulder. Tenchi slowly rocked her around the room, humming softly. The child's eyes were wide as she looked around the room.   
  
"Big boom, big boom. Scare 'yuka" She said as her eyes slowly drooped down, her purple hair was tied p in pigtails. He looked down at them; Ayeka must have done it before she put her to bed. She closed her eyes as Tenchi rocked around the room  
  
"I know they scared you honey, it will be ok. Daddy's here"  
  
The child rubbed her head in Tenchi's shirt and sighed softly. Soon she was blinking slowly as sleep took over her instincts. Sakuya walked in and placed a hand on the child's back, rubbing it softly.   
  
"She is beautiful Tenchi. She has the eyes like her father"  
  
Tenchi blushed  
  
"Well when Washu brought her back, normal, not like her evil old self. I could see parts of me in her. She IS my daughter"  
  
"I know Tenchi, I know."  
  
Sakuya smiled, she knew that Tenchi hadn't had sex with anyone, and she knew that Mayuka was a genetic breeding. But half of her was Tenchi, and Tenchi loved her to the end of time.   
  
Tenchi moved slowly, Mayuka's eyes closed finally as Tenchi moved. Tenchi turned and smiled at Sakuya. Sakuya smiled at Tenchi as she leaned up and kissed her.   
  
"You are a wonderful father Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi blushed slightly  
  
"Thank you, but she needs a mother Sakuya"  
  
Sakuya blushed deeply  
  
"What are you saying Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi turned back and laid Mayuka back in her crib, pulling her cover up to her chin. The sleeping child never felt the transfer, she moved her hand up and looked for her teddy, Tenchi placed it in her hands. Mayuka latched onto it, pulling it close to her, sighing softly. He turned back to Sakuya, putting his hand in his pocket  
  
"Sakuya, I am Tenchi Masaki, crown prince of the planet Jurai. I will be the king there one day, but I want to keep my life here. I don't have a king in me; I cant be a ruler of a planet I don't know. I have a daughter who only knows Earth, I have a life here. I want you in that life. I thought I had lost you before. Sakuya will you marry me?"  
  
Sakuya blushed a deep red, standing before the man-boy  
  
"Tenchi, I tried to kill you and your entire family"  
  
Tenchi walked up and took her hand  
  
"I know that, I saw the love you have. I see the real Sakuya; you're not evil anymore. You are the one I choose"  
  
Sakuya looked up, tears streaming down her face  
  
"Yes Tenchi."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, I will marry you"  
  
Tenchi grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.   
  
"You have made me the happiest man in the world," he said hugging her. Sakuya nodded  
  
"You have made me so happy" she kissed his cheek  
  
Mayuka stirred and whined softly  
  
"Dayee" Tenchi turned quickly to see Mayuka standing behind them  
  
"Mayuka should be sleepy now"  
  
"Why dayee crying?"  
  
"I'm happy, baby"  
  
"Oh" Mayuka fell back down and soon was back asleep. Tenchi smiled at her but turned his attention back to Sakuya. Sakuya had a worried look on her face  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What are we going to tell the girls?"  
  
Tenchi smiled at her  
  
"You leave them up to me"  
  
Tenchi pulled her close to him and hugged her. Behind them the beautiful sounds of a sleeping child. Below them the heard the fights start up again, the constant explosions and fighting were all normal to them now.   
  
It was a home...  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahh this is an ongoing fic that I have been wanting to do for some time now. If you like give me the heads up and I will continue it. Hell I'll continue it if you don't like it, but I want to hear your thoughts directing them to my email Xman00Aoa@aol.com. And give it a good review.   
  
Next part: How well do the girls take Tenchi's announcement? Wait and find out  
  
I remain   
  
X  



	2. The Confrontation

Tenchi's True Love  
  
Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
Tenchi sighed as he slumped into a corner of his room he held his head in his arms. At least here he was safe, for the moment anyway. He could hear the muffled talking of the girls below. The whining of Mihoshi, the screaming between Ayeka and Kyonne, the quiet ask for peace from Sasami. Why him? Was it the Jurian blood that flowed through his veins, was it the fact that he was revered as one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. They were both very good reasons, but it might be a simple answer, he was handsome. He chuckled to himself, knowing that his fiancée and child were down there amidst the mess downstairs; hopefully Sakuya was still feeding Mayuka.   
  
It had all started when he had told them the news...  
  
"Girls, I have an announcement"  
  
The table that was once loud in discussions between Washu and Ayeka fell silent. Tenchi stood up and cleared his throat  
  
"Girls, I plan to marry Sakuya"  
  
The table, that was once full of chattering once again, the news not taking affect. But then it hit them.   
  
"WHAT!!!!" Ryoko and Ayeka roared at the same time.   
  
Tenchi fell back at the roaring girls; he stood and scratched his head slightly.   
  
"Well Mayuka needs a mother, and I feel like Sakuya is the one for the job"  
  
Ayeka looked shocked  
  
"Tenchi are you forgetting that she tried to kill us all"  
  
"No Ayeka I remember quite well what happened, but she is a different person now. Washu please help me"  
  
Washu stood, pulling on her instructor clothes and pulled a chalkboard out of a hole in her dimension.   
  
Washu fixed her glasses onto her face  
  
"Well it is quite simple, shown here"  
  
She pointed her pointer at a picture of Yugi  
  
"Seen here, this is Yugi..."  
  
Ryoko growled and stood up   
  
"We already know that Washu..."  
  
Suddenly a huge teddy bear came out of nowhere hitting Ryoko in the head. Ryoko slowly sat back down in her chair. Washu glared at her...  
  
"Now as I was saying, Sakuya was once Yugi. But since Lord Tenchi stopped Yugi from killing us all, I, being the great genius that I am, placed her in an incubation chamber that allowed her to grow up. I knew that Yugi would grow up to be Sakuya, but I didn't expect her to come back with her memories. The love that she has for Lord Tenchi was real, and now I see that. "  
  
She sat back down, bowing slightly to the claps of the family. Ayeka sat quietly, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We must all agree with Lord Tenchi's wishes, Lord Tenchi you have my blessings"  
  
Sasami stood, a big smile on her freckled face  
  
"A wedding, how fun. Can I be in it?"  
  
Tenchi smiled  
  
"Of course you can"  
  
"And Ryo-Ohki too?"  
  
"And Ryo-Ohki too"  
  
Sasami clapped, as Ryo-Ohki jumped up on Tenchi's shoulder purring against his cheek. Tenchi laughed at the silly cabbit  
  
"Thank you Ryo-Ohki"  
  
Kyonne and Mihoshi sat in silence finally Mihoshi spoke up  
  
"Does that mean we will have to leave"  
  
Tenchi looked shocked...  
  
"No no, I don't want any of you to go anywhere. I want for all of you to live here with me, for as long as you want"  
  
Washu chimed in  
  
"That's all because of me. I am the smartest woman in the universe."  
  
"Yes thank you Washu"  
  
Washu smiled  
  
"Well I better go back to work, oh Lord Tenchi I still want that sample from you"  
  
She cackled to herself as she opened the door to her lab and closed it. Tenchi blushed a deep red.   
  
The only one that wouldn't speak to him was Ryoko. Tenchi walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Please Ryoko, say something"  
  
Ryoko's body just shook, tears streaming down her face  
  
"Don't touch me," she growled  
  
Tenchi's hand snapped back as Ryoko stood up  
  
"I wont have any part in this"  
  
She floated off, disappearing through a wall. Tenchi just stood there, watching the wall, half expecting her to come back through, but somewhere he knew that she wouldn't be back.  
  
He turned and walked up the stairs, sighing softly to himself.   
  
That was all an hour ago. Ryoko had left and hadn't been back, but Tenchi knew eventually she would be back. The door to his room slowly creaked open and in crawled Mayuka. She was so funny; she pushed the door open with her head, and entered slowly, looking around, she then seeing Tenchi she took off like a shot to him, crawling fast at him.   
  
Tenchi clapped his hands, which made her crawl faster, almost throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Dayee"  
  
Tenchi smiled and hugged her  
  
"Did Mayuka have a good lunch?"  
  
Mayuka had her face buried into Tenchi's shoulder he could feel her nod. She was already getting sleepy; he checked his watch knowing that it was almost time for her nap. She yawned as Sakuya walked in  
  
'Here you are. It seems to me that the girls took it rather well"  
  
"Yeah all of them except Ryoko"  
  
He looked down Sakuya walked over and sat down on the floor beside him. Mayuka shifted in his arms, he knew that he had to hold her so she would go to sleep. He leaned his head down he could smell the shampoo in Mayuka's hair, Mayuka stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to suck it softly. Sakuya could tell that Tenchi was upset; she kissed him on the cheek  
  
"Are you halving second thoughts?"  
  
"God no"  
  
She smiled and kissed him again  
  
"She will be back, she always comes back"  
  
Mayuka crawled up to cling to Tenchi's shoulder  
  
"Yeah but I may not be here, the way she crawls"  
  
Sakuya laughed quietly, placing a hand on Mayuka's back  
  
"You don't mind being her mother?"  
  
Sakuya smiled sweetly  
  
"Tenchi, I know about her, and I know how much you care for her. I almost think of her as my own already"  
  
Tenchi kissed her softly  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They sat there in total silence watching Mayuka sleep. She was still too young, but she knew that now she had parents, that loved her greatly...  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof to the shrine, tears streaming down her face. Tenchi was in love, and it wasn't to her. She had to do something, even if that meant stopping the wedding, kidnapping, or even killing. Tenchi deserved to be hers, and she wasn't about to do anything to let him go without a fight.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooh this isn't good. They say Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman's Scorn. What does Ryoko plan to do? Only time will tell...   
  
Next up: Wedding plans  
  
I remain   
X  



	3. Birthday Blues

Tenchi's True Love  
  
Chapter 3: Birthday Blues  
  
Mayuka giggled furiously as she played with the wrapping paper off her toys. Tenchi smiled, if he knew that she would have so much fun with the paper, he would have just bought her paper. He smiled sadly, it was now official, his little girl was two years old now, she was growing up so fast. Tenchi was sad, sad that his baby would grow up and sad that it had been two weeks since Ryoko disappeared. It hurt him to know that she wasn't going to be here for the party, out of all the girls he believed that Ryoko loved Mayuka the most, and when she didn't show up Tenchi was beginning to believe that she was gone for good this time.  
  
Mayuka crawled back to Tenchi, a red bow stuck in her hair. She pulled on Tenchi's leg to steady herself and climbed up into his lap. She took the bow off her head, and put it on Tenchi's head, she giggled madly at this, Tenchi laughed and kissed the top of her head, then he allowed her down to play some more.  
  
Ayeka walked over and watched her play.   
  
"She is a darling child, worthy to be the Princess of Jurai"  
  
Tenchi nodded and smiled weakly. Ayeka looked worried, she knew that Tenchi was upset about Ryoko, but she didn't know that he was this upset.   
  
"What's the matter Lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi sighed softly  
  
"It's Ryoko, I had hoped that she would be here"  
  
"Well you know that beastly woman, she comes and goes as she pleases"  
  
"Yes, but she loves Mayuka. I thought she would be here"  
  
"I love the child as well, but I think she took your "announcement" a little hard"  
  
"Well Ayeka I was a little surprised to see you take it as well as you did"  
  
Ayeka blushed and clasped her hands together  
  
"Well as long as you are happy, then I am happy"  
  
Mayuka cooed and crawled over to Ayeka, tugging at her gown  
  
"And as long as I can watch my future princess grow up, I will be fine as well"  
  
She bent down and picked Mayuka up  
  
"Lets find you a bottle young lady"  
  
Mayuka giggled and lightly tugged on Ayeka's pig tails  
  
They walked off into the kitchen. Tenchi stood and popped his neck. Maybe Washu had someway of getting in touch with Ryoko?  
  
He tapped on the door to Washu's lab. Her face appeared in the window  
  
"Enter"  
  
Tenchi opened the door and walked into a black void  
  
"Little Washu?"  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered on, revealing a large machine with Washu standing in front of it, wearing a nurse's outfit  
  
"Ahh Lord Tenchi, I see you have come to give me that "sample" willingly"  
  
Tenchi shook his head  
  
"No Washu, I came to see if you could communicate with Ryoko"  
  
Washu snapped her fingers, making her nurse's uniform disappear, replacing it with her normal science academy uniform. She nodded and pulled out a holo-computer, staring intently at it as he punched in some keys  
  
"Aha, I have found it"  
  
"You found Ryoko?"  
  
"No I found my lucky pen, I couldn't find it anywhere"  
  
Tenchi fell flat on his face. Washu turned and grinned  
  
"Of course I know where Ryoko is, I am the smartest genius in the universe"  
  
Tenchi stood back up and scratched his head  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Washu smiled evilly  
  
"You will have to wait and see, but she will be here soon"  
  
Tenchi smiled  
  
"I hope so, I miss her, and Mayuka misses her also, by the way what are you working on?"  
  
Washu smiled  
  
"Oh this, this is my birthday present for Mayuka"  
  
She points to a child-sized object  
  
"That is Mayuka's present from Auntie Shu'"  
  
Tenchi eyed it carefully  
  
"Its not dangerous is it?"  
  
"Of course not, its just something I had from my own child, but..."  
  
Washu looked to ground, her face changed from happy to remembering old memories, sad memories at that. Tenchi walked over and placed his hand on Washu's shoulder  
  
"I'm sorry about that little Washu"  
  
Washu smiled and looked up  
  
"It is fine, we can't change the past-yet."  
  
She grinned  
  
"If this thing with Sakuya doesn't work out"  
  
She grabbed his waist and hugged  
  
"You are mine!!"  
  
Tenchi slowly pulled her hands off of him, blushing  
  
"Sure Washu, whatever you say, remember dinner"  
  
Washu threw a finger in the air, signaling that she knew when dinner was. She went back to work, ignoring Tenchi.   
  
Tenchi backed out slowly and back to the living room. He walked back to the kitchen to find Sasami and Sakuya decorating Mayuka's birthday cake. He walked up behind Sakuya, wrapping one arm around her; his other went to get some icing from the cake. Sasami and Sakuya's hands were lightning fast, both popping Tenchi's hand.   
  
Sasami giggled  
  
"No Tenchi, that's for Mayuka"  
  
Tenchi pouted  
  
"I only wanted a taste"  
  
Sakuya put some icing on her finger and stuck it in Tenchi's mouth. Tenchi was taken back, but he ate the icing off her finger  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sakuya smiled and went back to work  
  
"You two are doing a great job" Tenchi commented   
  
Sasami blushed  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi"  
  
She picked up a tube of red icing and made a rose on the side of the cake. Tenchi watched her do it with an amazing accuracy. Sakuya was doing the words on the top layer of the cake. Tenchi pecked her cheek; she blushed and messed up a y in Mayuka's name.  
  
"Ohh Tenchi look what you made me do"  
  
Sasami started to push him out of the kitchen  
  
"Out of the kitchen, Tenchi go"  
  
Tenchi walked out of the kitchen. Mayuka had passed out on the couch. He went and sat down beside her, soon he was asleep himself.   
  
Later...  
  
"Ten-chi"  
  
It was a familiar voice, his eyes opened slowly  
  
"Ten-chi"  
  
In his blurred vision he could see cyan hair, spikey, gold eyes and a smiling face. He suddenly snapped back to alertness. Was it...it is her...Ryoko.   
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
"Hi Tenchi, did you miss me?"  
  
Tenchi sat up straight and grabbed Ryoko by the neck, hugging her tightly. She gasped and giggled  
  
"Why Tenchi I didn't know you cared"  
  
He looked back in her eyes  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
She nodded slowly  
  
"I know Tenchi, I know my lifestyle isn't the kind you want to raise your daughter in"  
  
Tenchi smiled  
  
"You are trying, but forget that. I'm so glad you are home"  
  
Ryoko smiled as Mayuka started to stir, crying weakly. Like most children, Mayuka didn't like to be woken up. She started to kick and moan, Tenchi picked her up and held her in his arms.   
  
"Look, Mayuka who has come to see you"  
  
Mayuka opened her bleary eyes  
  
"yo...ko, yoko, YOKO, YOKO"  
  
She squirmed away from Tenchi, jumping into Ryoko's arms, patting her face slightly. Ryoko tossed her up in the air, and caught her, Mayuka giggled madly.   
  
"YOKO, yuka, YOKO"  
  
Tenchi smiled as Ryoko caught her again  
  
"Look what I have for Mayuka" she reached behind her back, pulling out an overstuffed teddy bear, Mayuka clasped to it smiling.   
  
"Teddy"  
  
Tenchi smiled as he watched Mayuka and Ryoko play. He was happy that she was home; his family had gotten back together. He felt a hand on his back he turned to see Washu  
  
"See I told you she would come back"  
  
Tenchi smiled  
  
Maybe things would be back to normal now  
  
Maybe...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Has Ryoko given Tenchi up without a fight? Maybe she is like Ayeka and only wants to see Tenchi happy, only time will tell.   
  
Till next time  
  
X  



	4. Heartfelt Heartbreak

Tenchi's True Love  
  
Chapter 3: Heartfelt Heartbreak  
  
Wow, that is all I can say. The landslide of reviews calling for my head, over the Ryoko-Tenchi thing. Jeez, well to my defense I have read a lot of Tenchi Fics and he always seems to be with Ryoko, can you blame me for doing something different? I have never been one to conform to others beliefs. But if I had, would you still read my fic? I have been thinking about your cries, both in my reviews and the IM's I have been receiving, so I wrote this short fic for you Ryoko fans, to show how she is handling it.   
  
So read on...  
________________________________________________________________  
  
One might say it's wrong. One might think it's foolish. For a man to live in a house with seven women, who love him. You might say it is every man's dream, others might say it is a nightmare. You can only imagine the trouble one would get into if one announced his plans to get married, especially to one of the women who live with him. Tenchi Masaki is that one, it seemed everyone took his abrupt announcement well, except for one, Ryoko  
  
To have the one you love say that he is going to marry another, tears your heart in two. You cannot help but cry, to seek revenge, to hurt the one that you care for, but Ryoko couldn't, he seemed happy, they all seemed happy. How dare they?   
  
Ryoko floated through the wall, tears streaming down her face. How could he do this to her, marry that bitch Sakuya? She floated higher and higher, through the atmosphere to the quiet coldness of space to reflect.   
  
A mother is what he wants, a mother for his daughter. Tenchi said she needed one, does he think that I am not qualified, she thought to herself. Sure I have stolen, blown up stuff and even killed, but I'm not that person anymore. HE changed me, some say for the best. I love Tenchi, why couldn't he see that? I want to have his children and love his daughter as my own, why couldn't he see that?  
  
During every major event of his life, I have been there. When his fascination with that damn cave started, I was there. When he lost his mother and grandmother, I was there. It hurts me the most to see him with her. Why?  
  
She floated to the asteroid belt that was near Earth. She slammed her fist into one of them, shattering it, causing space dust floated from the destroyed asteroid.   
  
"WHY!!" she roared into airless space. She cried even harder, her tears freezing to her face, like icicles that hung from the shrine when it snowed.   
  
"Why not me?"  
  
"Why not me?" she repeated for no one to hear her  
  
Mayuka was the happiest child in the world. I love her as if she was my own; love her more than life itself. Could he not see that? I would gladly give my life to protect that child.   
  
Sure, when she first came to us, we had our problems. But when Washu brought her back as a baby, it made me so happy. A baby that was Tenchi's, I could hold it in my arms and dream that it was his and mine. To hold her when she was frighten, to nurse her when she is sick, to send her to school on her first day. To teach her life lessons and to love her father until my dying day. All I ask his for his love in return  
  
Ryoko floated in a circle, not crying anymore  
  
She knew today was Mayuka's birthday; she couldn't believe that she had been gone almost two weeks. She wanted to get back and hold that baby in her arms again.   
  
And to show to Tenchi that she understands, and wishes him all the luck and happiness.   
  
She teleported back to Earth, stopping in a near-by town to buy a present for Mayuka. Her last thought about the whole situation was:  
  
At least it wasn't Ayeka  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
There hope that calmed all your angers-lol  
  
Till next time  
  
X  



	5. A Day Out

Tenchi's True Love  
  
Chapter 5: A day out  
  
Note: Well it has been a while since I did one of these stories. I guess it was because of the other Digimon stories, which will come to a close soon. Until I get an idea for the next chapter of that, take a time out from that and chill out and read this one. And for god sakes no more evil comments on the Ryoko-Tenchi thing, you will all see soon enough what she will do...  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Japan, there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the. Tenchi pushed Mayuka's stroller down one of the busy streets. Mayuka clapped and giggled as they passed toy stores and candy shops  
  
"Dayee 'yuka want that" Mayuka whined  
  
Tenchi shook his head slowly  
  
"If Mayuka gets any more toys in her room, where will she sleep?"  
  
Mayuka smiled and giggled  
  
Tenchi was on the babysitting job as the girls went off to plan his wedding. So it was now Tenchi and Mayuka on the busy streets of Tokyo. Tenchi was hoping in the back of his mind that Mayuka would fall asleep in the warm sun, but instead it seemed that Washu had put caffeine in Mayuka's morning bottle. Tenchi smiled though, there was nothing that could make him happier than to hear his child's laughter.   
  
"Mind if I join you two?"  
  
Tenchi turned to see Ryoko standing there, her black dress ended just before her ankles  
  
"Sure Ryoko, we were just about to get out of the sun and go into this toy store," Tenchi answered  
  
Mayuka clapped "toy"  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun" Ryoko said  
  
The trio entered the shop, cool air exited as the door opened. A bell chimed signaling the storeowner that someone had entered his shop  
  
"So why did you leave the other girls?" Tenchi questioned as they walked down the doll aisle  
  
"Well Tenchi you know me, a bunch of giggling girls talking rapidly about colors and dresses, it bores me so"  
  
Tenchi laughed and shook his head, as he bent down and picked Mayuka up out of her carriage, allowing her to see the different dolls on the aisle  
  
"You know Ryoko you are taking this really well," Tenchi said quietly  
  
"Well Tenchi, if I cant have you, then the woman who does must mean a lot to you," Ryoko said quietly  
  
"I don't want you to leave Ryoko, ever. I might be engaged but you still mean a lot to me"  
  
Ryoko's eyes sparkled with tears as she looked up; she took Mayuka from Tenchi's arms  
  
"I couldn't leave you now Tenchi, even if I tried" she looked down at Mayuka as she struggled to grab at the doll on the top shelf, Ryoko floated to the top shelf allowing Mayuka to grab the doll she wanted. Ryoko floated back to the floor and placed Mayuka back in her carriage  
  
"I love you Tenchi, I love Mayuka" Ryoko said  
  
"And Ayeka?" Tenchi joked  
  
"That woman" Ryoko growled, "That woman I cant stand, if you were planning on marrying her, I would have to kill you" Ryoko glared at Tenchi with red eyes  
  
Tenchi sweat dropped, his eyes wide  
  
"Well it's a good thing then isn't it?" He stammered  
  
"Calm down Tenchi I was only joking" Ryoko giggled, her gold eyes returned  
  
"HA good joke" Tenchi stammered, his hear racing in his chest  
  
Mayuka's hands fumbled with the package of her new doll, she was becoming frustrated with it, her face becoming red as tears streamed down her face  
  
"Dayee mean box" she cried  
  
Tenchi started to bend down, but Ryoko got there faster, swooping the crying child into her arms, she rubbed her back softly. Mayuka's tears stopped as sleep started to overtake her, she moaned softly and soon she was asleep  
  
"I think we should buy this toy and go find the others" Tenchi said softly  
He started to go and take Mayuka away from Ryoko  
  
"No Tenchi, just let me hold her for a little while. Who knows how long Auntie Ryoko will be able to do this" Ryoko's eyes shimmered with tears  
  
Tenchi smiled slowly  
  
"Sure" he nodded  
  
Tenchi walked up to the counter and pulled out some money, paying the owner of the store for Mayuka's new toy  
  
"Thanks a lot come again soon" the keeper said  
  
"Oh no doubt in that" Tenchi quipped as he and Ryoko went out the door  
  
The shop keeper looked out on the street and thought to himself  
  
What a lovely family  
  
Out on the street, Tenchi's eyes scanned the crowd slowly, it was getting later and later in the day, it was almost sunset. It was time to make their way back to the shrine, eat dinner and put Mayuka to bed, after all of that then listen to the girls and their plans.   
  
"Hey sexy" a low voice said behind him  
  
Tenchi turned slowly, his face beet red. Sakuya was standing there, her sunglasses perched on her head, holding her hair back. She grabbed Tenchi behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss  
  
Tenchi pulled away  
  
"Hey yourself" he said softly  
  
Sasami ran up beside Tenchi, pulling on his arm  
  
"We got a lot of stuff for you to look at"  
  
Tenchi smiled down at the younger girl  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Sasami nodded  
  
"Yeah so we need to go home"  
  
Ayeka stepped up  
  
"We have also picked out the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen, Lord Tenchi"  
  
"Too bad your not the one wearing it" Ryoko mumbled  
  
Ayeka turned and gritted her teeth  
  
"How dare you Ryoko, your not wearing it either"  
  
Ryoko handed Mayuka to Sakuya  
  
"Well at least Tenchi has enough taste not to marry you"  
  
"That's it Ryoko, I have had far enough"  
  
"ENOUGH you two, it's been a long day and you both are tired lets just go home"  
  
"A splendid idea lord Tenchi" Washu said  
  
"Yeah lets go home," Kyonne added  
  
"I'm hungry" Mihoshi added  
  
Washu opened up a portal back to their home in the mountains, they all stepped through. Sasami ran off to the kitchen and began to start dinner. Tenchi walked up the stairs to Mayuka and his room, Sakuya walked in and smiled as she laid the sleeping child down in her bed. She looked up at Tenchi  
  
"I am going to be a mother aren't I"?  
  
"Yes, that is if your not changing your mind" Tenchi said as he took a step towards her  
  
"No I am not changing my mind, I want another child. One with us, between us" she said  
  
"I know you do honey. Trust me we have all the time in the world" he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head "You are going to make and great mother to our children"  
  
Sakuya smiled and kissed his lips slowly, pulling his lower lip down softly  
  
"I know, you just be ready, "daddy"   
  
Tenchi blushed slightly  
  
Mayuka stirred softly, moaning softly she clutches her teddy bear to her chest, Tenchi wrapped his arm around Sakuya's waist, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder softly. In the doorway stood Ryoko, leaning slightly against the doorjamb. She smiles weakly, knowing that Tenchi is happy with his future family  
  
Oh how she would long to hold him in her arms  
  
She grins softly at this fault, maybe Washu could help her  
  
Maybe  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Here's a tip for those wanting a soundtrack  
  
Here is the first track  
  
Bon Jovi-Something to Believe In  
  
So download that and read the stories to it, it makes a lot of sense.   
  
Till next time, which I promise it won't be three months  
  
I remain  
  
X 


End file.
